LatestNews
'Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder.' Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Wednesday 7th September * Alexandra Park: Very quiet since Friday night clear out - just 2 Blackcaps, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff showing themselves in Cricket Scrub 7am (Bob Watts); Top field 8.15-8.35 - Swift and 2 House Martins briefly, plus 7+ Chiffchaffs (David Callahan). * Beddington SF: Curlew Sandpiper and 2 Little Stint still. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/index.html Dip or Glory * Crayford Marshes: Manx Shearwater on the River Thames drifting out on the tide. Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Thames near the flood barrier. 7 Wheatear, 4 Greenshank, 3 Yellow Wagtail, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 26 Ringed Plover, 8 Dunlin, c60 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis) * London Bridge: Osprey '''flew down the River Thames (Birdguides) * Rainham Marshes: '''Manx Shearwater (Birdguides). *River pool catford.kingfisher.2 grey wagails.whitethroat.blackcap 2 herons.chiffchaffs (t.wilson) * Regent's Park (0730-0800): Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Swallow, juv Whinchat in Cricket Scrub (Sash Tusa) * Wanstead Flats: Osprey south-east over east end of Wanstead Flats at 0650 (J Lethbridge) 3 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Meadow Pipit, Yellow Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 10+ Sand Martin (east), 3 Swallow (west), 4 House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, 10 + Blackcap, 4 Mistle Thrush, Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2+ Whinchat in grasslands, c14 meadow Pipit, Willow Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff (Charlie Farrell) 'Tuesday 6th September' *BeddingtonSF: 7 Ringed Plover flew SW. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/index.html Dip or Glory *Blackheath: 3 Swallows over + Wheatear, Goffers Rd 14:30. (Ian Cater) *Chiswick Pier: c45 House Martin SW c11:00, 6 Common Tern upriver c10:45. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper still on foreshore near flood barrier at 7.40am. 3 Arctic Tern, 3 Wheatear, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Greenshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 38 Common Tern, 7 Dunlin, Black-tailed Godwit, 18 Ringed Plover, 12 House Martin, 24 Swallow. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 5 Common Terns east 1245-1300, 70 teal, 3 Tufted Duck, Reed Warbler (John Archer). *Hammersmith Thames shore low tide. 6 Great Black-backed Gulls. Nearby 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull amonst 20 other larger gulls and 110 Black-headed Gulls feeding on earthworms at Barn Elms playing fields18.15-18.45. 2 Common Swifts. (FJM) *London EC2: Male Black Redstart, office courtyard at 1.15 (Tom Smith) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon over c08:00 (D. McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: just 6 Grey Heron - what a dreadful day. (JR). *Richmond Park:1 Firecrest along edge of Sidmouth Wood @ 16.30 near works gate at top of Sidmouth Hill. Calling. (Mike Lewis per FJM) 17 Commic Terns flew W over Pen Ponds @ 10.15 then a Common Tern flew W shortly after. (Tim Howard per FJM) *Staines Reservoirs: 1 juv Black Tern still, 6 Common Terns on N basin. Also up to 380 Hirundines mostly House Martins on S basin by 08.10. (FJM) *Queen Mother Reservoir: 1 Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Swallows. Permit access, if member of Berkshire Ornithological Club. ( Mike Mckee & FJM) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Teal, Gadwall, Mistle Thrush, Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, C Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, 20 + RN Parakeet, 300+ Starling (Nick Croft) Friday: Whimbrel (heard flying north over flats) Gary Hewett *Waterloo Bridge, Central London: 9 "Commic" Terns flying west down Thames at 9.05am - looked like Common but I had no bins (Hugh Bradshaw) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Whinchat, Hobby, 2 Bullfinch, 4 Mistle Thrush, Swallows, House @ Sand Martins feeding low over water. (Steve Blake) 'Monday 5th September 2011' *Brent Reservoir: 200+ House Martins, 1 Swift, 1 Green Sand, 4 Common Sands, 4 Lapwing, 5 Chiffchaffs, 5 Willow Warblers, 1 Whitethroat. (Derek Turner). *Canons Farm: 3 Whinchats, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Wheatears (cfbwbirds). *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Saltings. Tree Pipit, 3 Wheatear, Hobby, juvenile Peregrine, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Kingfisher, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Greenshank, 36 Common Tern, Grey Wagtail. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: juv Yellow-legged Gull on rafts at lunchtime, 30 Teal, 2 Tufted Ducks (John Archer). *Gun Site Allotments/Dulwich Wood: 3 Hobby hunting over allotments and in trees on woodland edge (Steven Robinson). *Leyton Flats: 2 Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Sand Martins, House Martin, Chiffchaff. (Gary A James & Mike Messenger). *Morden Park: Wheatear, 2 Swallows (David Campbell). *Muswell Hill: Tawny Owl calling 05.00 (P.Angus) *Regent's Park (0730-0930): 1ea Hobby and 13 Swallows over, 8 House Martins, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Northern Wheatear, Whinchat on Cricket Scrub (Sash Tusa, Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 juv Wheatear. On pile of wood in the field South of small Pen Pond. (J. Dickerson) *Springfield Park: Red Breasted Goose, no rings,fairly approachable, early am. (J-P Elmes) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 4 ad. + 3 juv. Great Crested Grebe, 2 ad. + 2 juv. Grey Wagtail, 1 Spotted Flycatcher. (TeRNS). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Swallow north 1245 (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 Grasshopper Warbler, Barracks; 3 Sand Martin, flew S (Robin White per RMC). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Whinchat, 2 f Wheatear, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, House Martin, Swallow, Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, G Heron (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Willow Warbler singing, 8 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck, 23 Pochard, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Watford: Tawny Owl calling in vicinity of Cardiff Road early a.m. (D. McKenzie). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe + 3juv, c30 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, pair Sparrowhawk, c12 House Martin (over) 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c8 Jay, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Stock Dove, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 3 Wheatear, Whinchat, LittleOwl, Tawny Owl, 3 Buzzard, (Steve Blake) 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Simon West) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 22 Mallard, 14 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Wren, 3 Robin, 3 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock, 1 Jay, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch. (Conrad Ellam) + 2 House Martin nearby. 'Sunday 4th September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Two juv Hobby c0930, probable Tree Pipit flushed from SW corner of pitch n putt, 2 Swallows, 5 House Martin, Egyptian Goose SW (APOG) + 3 Egyptian Geese NE (James Palmer). *Blackheath: 1 Wheatear, also still several singing Chiffchaffs (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). + 2 Egyptian Geese on duck pond (Conrad Ellam) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sands, 2 Common Sands, 2 Lapwing & 2 Hobbies (Brent Birders). *Canonhill Common (Merton): 1 juv female Peregrine hunting over St Georges playing field and flying low over the common. Likely took feral pigeon. Some remains were found. (J. Dickerson) *Canons Farm: Reed Warbler (1st site record), Common Snipe, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit, 2 Whinchats, 3 Swifts, Hobby, Tawny Owl (David Campbell, Roy Weller & Ian Jones). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: Willow Warbler, 4 Common Sandpipers, 50 Teal, 5+ Chiffchaffs, Peregrine (dome), Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroats, 3 Blackaps, 5+ Reed Warblers (David Callahan, Nick Tanner, Gary A James). *Hornsey: 17 Swallow S 1127 (Bob Watts). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Yellow Wagtail E, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Skylark S, selection common warblers, also Weasel (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Northern Wheatear, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Ruff, 3 Snipe (A.Luscombe). *Lonsdale rd; 1 Whitethroat, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 1 Reed Wabler (John Gordon) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Black Tern (west), 30 + Common Tern, Curlew Sandpiper (Kent shoreline), Ringed Plover, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper (Andy Tweed/Phil Street/Jonathan Lethbridge/David Bradnum/Nick Croft) *Richmond Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher in Hawthorns near Cambrian Gate with Willow Warbler and Chiffchaffs, 40 Swallows heading south east (Hugh Bradshaw) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Whimbrel flew around at 06.40 without settling then flew off, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Juv. Black Tern, 1 Turnstone, 1 Common Sandpiper. (Derek Turner). *Thorney C P: 3 Song Thrush, 3 Great Tits, 2 Blue Tits, 32 Pochard, 3 Willow Warblers, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 (f) Blackcap, Goldcrest, 2 Cormorants, Grey Heron, Wren, Robin, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 9 Tufted Ducks.(Sue Giddens) *Totteridge Valley: juv male Peregrine over SE section / Woodside Park at 08:15. Also this morning: Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Teal (Darlands), 2 Kingfisher (Darlands/Woodside Park) 50+ Swallow, 1 House Martin, Whitethroat, 2 Linnet, 2 Bullfinch, 70+ Goldfinch, 10 Rooks (Ian Ellis). *Walthamstow marsh: 1 Whinchat bomb crater field, a handful of House Martins over. (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher (SSSI), Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit (over east), Skylark, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Swallow, 14 + House Martin, Linnet, Chaffinch, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). (13:30-17:30): 4 house martins, yellow wagtail (h), meadow pipit (h), f blackcap, 1 willow warbler, 5 chiffchaff, 1 lesser whitethroat, f whitethroat, 2 linnet (over), 1 f wheatear (football pitch near Long Wood), 1f teal (Alex), 4 mistle thrush (over) (Fernley Symons). *Watford (Cardiff Road): Tawny Owl calling nearby early a.m., female Sparrowhawk hunting low over gardens, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler; also several Square-spot Rustic and Willow Beauty at light early a.m. (D. McKenzie). *West Tilbury Fort (just outside London recording area): juv Red-Backed Shrike, 2-3 Wheatear, 20 + Pied Wagtail, 3 Little Egret, Sandwich Tern (Jonathan Lethbridge/David Bradnum/Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs : 1 Whichat, 1 Wheatear, c.5 Meadow Pipits, c.5 Chiffhcaff, 1 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 10+ Swallow, Kestrel, Jay (The Scrubbers & The London Bird Club Walk) *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe +3 juv, 1 Cormorant, c30 Tufted Duck, 5 House Martin, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Long-tailed Tit, Stock Dove, Chaffinch, Goldfinch,(John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 10 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Blackback, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 3 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 8 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 10+Great Tit, 10+Blue Tit, 2 Jay, 4 Magpie, 30 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam). 'Saturday 3rd September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher briefly Cricket Scrub (Andrew Gardener, Dominic Mi *Beddington: 5-7 Wheatear, 1 Whinchat, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 LRP, 9 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 50+ Shoveler, 60+ Teal, 5 Gadwall, 1 Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Common Buzzard Migrant pics here (PA) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sands, 2 Common Sands, 4 Lapwing & c25 Swifts (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: Grasshopper Warbler, 3 Spotted Flycatchers, 3 Whinchats, Sand Martin (Paul Goodman, David Campbell, Ian Jones, Roy Weller, Mark Stanley et al). *Crossness: 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Cettis Warbler, Whitethroat, Reed Warbler 2 Blackcap (m+f), 5 Common Sandpiper, 5 Common Tern, 8 Black-Tailed Godwit, 3 Chiichaff, Yellow-legged Gull, Whinchat (AW). *East India Dock Basin, Bow Creek Ecology Park: 31 Teal, 3 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Sandpiper, Stock Dove, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, Painted Lady (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 6 Teal, 2 broods Little Grebe, 2 broods Tufted Duck, brood Pochard, 20 Stock Dove, 2 Turtle Dove (north), Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 36 Lapwing, Jackaw, 30 Linnet (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Hampstead Heath: Whinchat in Parliament Hill fenced off area oblivious to the crowds, 2 Kingfishers on Bird Sanctuary Pond (C Bird) *Horsenden Hill: Last week's Tree Sparrow re-found, 1 Tree Pipit S, 2 Common Buzzards E mid afternoon, 27 Swallow SE, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Willow Warbler (Andy Culshaw). *Houses of Parliament, Westminster: Two Peregrine bombing pigeons and even had a pop at a Lesser Black Backed Gull over the Thames (possible flight training for juveniles?). Viewed from the postnatal ward St.Thomas' Hospital (Mark H). *Little Britain: Nuthatch, Gadwall, 2 Chaffinch, 3 Ring Necked Parakeets, Wren, Small Flock Long Tailed Tits, (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: 1 juv Ruff (Adam F), group of 23 Common Terns flew SW over site at 12.45pm, hirundines and small number swifts through all day, Peregrine on hospital (Angus Innes). Plus several Hobby and a couple of Buzzard high drifting West (Martin Honey). *Park Farm (Enfield): 1st-winter Spotted Flycatcher, 10:15 - 10:20 hrs; 1 Yellow Wagtail, heard calling; 1 Lesser Whitethoat (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: female Common Redstart in the Wakehams Hill hedge, 1 Whinchat along the main bridleway, at least 2 Hobby (inc a juvenile bird), 1 Sparrowhawk, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 11 Jackdaw, Whitethroat & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: Hobby, Peregrine ad, Grey Wagtail, 8 Swallows, Spotted Flycatcher, Wood Warbler (R. Farmer), Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcaps, 11 Willow Warblers, 9 Chiffchaffs, having been away for a week check www.regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com to see what you and I missed ie Med Gull (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: m Wigeon, juv Hobby over Pen Ponds, f Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, 3 Swallows, several Chiffchaffs, m Blackcap, 4 Reed Buntings (Neil Anderson) *Rye House March (RSPB): 1 juv. Ruff, 1 juv. Garganey, 3 Green Sandpipier, 1 Kingfisher (James Palmer). *Staines Moor: 15.30-16.30. 1 Whinchat, c20 Yellow Wagtail (feeding with the horses), Sparrowhawk, Kestrel. (Neil Randon). *Staines Reservoir: 06.45-09.00 1 Juv. Black Tern (N.Basin tern raft) 1 Turnstone (S.Basin) 1 Little Ringed Plover (S.Basin), 1 Common Sandpiper (S.Basin). (A.Luscombe). *Tylers Common: 1+ Hobby all afternoon, 3 Common Buzzards drifting SE, 20+ Swallows, Whitethroat, Chiffchaff (David Callahan). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, on shed roof; 1 Spotted Flycatcher; 2 Lesser Whitethroat; 1 Garden Warbler; 1 male Blackcap (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Whinchat (NC), C Redstart (Tim Harris), Spotted Flycatcher (NC/Tony Brown/Sally Hammond/Tim Harris), 6 Yellow Wagtail. Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 7 Sand Martin, 1 Swallow, 10 + House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat (TB), Mistle Thrush, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tony Brown et al) *Wanstead Park: 5 Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk (all 7 raptors circling at the same time over the ornamental waters), 13 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 3 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 7 Sand Martin, 4 Heron (Nick Croft/Natalia Benajeh/Kathy Hartnett) *Wormwood Scrubs. 07.00-09.00: 1 Tree Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, 1 Reed Bunting, c.10 Mipit, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c.5 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff (incl 1 singer), 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Stock Dove. (Rob Ayers). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Whinchat, Wheatear, Hobby, 2 Red Kites, 3 Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Bar-headed Goose, large passage south of Swallow and a few House Martin. (Steve Blake) *Willows Farm: Wheatear. (Steve B) *Ingrebourne Valley: Whinchat in horse paddock and Hobby this afternoon (Shaun Harvey). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 12 Moorhen, 2 Black-headed Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 8 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, Blue, Great & Long-tailed Tit flock (about 10 of each) 2 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam). 'Friday 2nd September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and 1+ Spotted Flycatcher still present in Cricket Scrub elms immediately west of cricket pavilion, also 8+ Blackcap, 5+ Chiffchaffs @ 7am (Bob Watts); fem Redstart still 08.30 plus 2 Spotted Flycatchers, Garden Warbler and lots of Whitethroats, Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps (CS), Lesser Whitethroat top field (David Callahan). Fem. Redstart seen again at 5.25pm, showing well for several minutes in elms, west of cricket pavillion. Then again, intermittently until 6pm at least. (Richard Moorhead) *Bankside SE1: Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff in birches and garden area at east end of Tate Modern @ 6.45-7.00 (Simon Fogg) *Blackheath: singing Chiffchaffs (Joe Beale). To object to the destructive plans to build an equestrian centre by Woodlands Farm, on common land near Oxleas Woods, please email planning officer Jessica Lai at jessica.lai@greenwich.gov.uk - quoting planning reference 11/1765/F. *Brayside Farm (Enfield): 3 Spotted Flycatcher, together, 13:20 - 13:30 hrs (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 20 Blackcaps, 10 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs, 3 Whitethroats, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper feeding on the Thames foreshore, 2 Hobby, Little Owl, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Greenshank, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail, 10 Dunlin, 28 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Gordon Hill Station, Enfield: 10 Feral Rock Dove, including juvenile (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 0730-0830. Pair Whinchat (f/j) in fenced RSPB meadow area on Parliament Hill. Still there 1015 (ADH). 1930 2 Hobbies feeding actively high above the Highgate Ponds, plus a very late Swift (Sash Tusa) *Lake Farm CP: Common Buzzard flew S 12.10, Hobby flew S, 11 Swallows over, single Wheatear and Lesser Whitethoat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 3 Blackcaps, 3 Chiffchaffs, 8 Reed Buntings, Red Admiral, Comma, Holly Blue, 2 Migrant Hawkers and too many dog walkers (Pete Naylor). *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: 1 Ruff, 8 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 25 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 13 Teal, 10 Swallow, 30 House Martin (Simon Papps). *London Wetland Centre: reported juvenile Whiskered Tern with 20 Black Terns on Main Lake from 12:45 to 12:50 then flew off (Birdguides) did not reappear in afternoon; 16 Black Tern 2pm-4pm, flyover Sand Martin, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (M Bournat, et al.); 16 Black Terns present 1800, 3 Ruff most of day (Angus Innes); *Lonsdale Reservoir: 20 House Martin, 1 juv Green Woodpecker (patch tick onsite for me), 3 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe, otherwise very quiet (RJP). *Pinner (Lloyd Court): 1 Grey Wagtail along the River Pinn (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Linnet over, 2 House Martin south-west, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jay, 7 Jackdaw, 70 Black-headed Gull & 2 Grey Heron (JR). *Regent's Park: 0715-0745, 10+ Willow Warblers following larger "fall" yesterday, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush, Whitethroat (Sash Tusa) *Staines Reservoirs: Juv Black Tern, 4 Turnstones, 2 Wheatears, Black-necked Grebe, (also reported early am - Dunlins, Yellow Wagtails) (Bob Warden, John Gates, Peter M. , Bob Husband) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Reed Warbler (very elusive) High Glade, 2 Chiffchaffs Horse Chestnut Glade (and another just north of site in Council grounds), 3 Sparrowhawks, Greenfinch, 3+ Migrant Hawkers (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): Adult male Common Redstart, on wooden fencing, 09:15 hrs - most probably the same bird as first seen on 30th August 2011 (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow res:2 Whimbrel, Greenshank, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, 3 Hobby, Peregrine.(KJM/PW/MM). 7 Swift, 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Teal. Walthamstow Marsh: 2 Whinchats bomb crater field, Mistle Thrush. Waterworks N.R. 2 Teal, 6 Gadwall. (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat, 2-3 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel m (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 08:00-09:30 f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay. Quiet on the warbler front with just 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap and 3 Chiffchaff. 2+ Meadow Pipit, c100 Goldfinch in 3 flocks (Charlie Farrell) plus 1+ Whinchat, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler, Yellow Wagtail over, c.3 Lesser Whitethroat, 12 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 8 Blackcap, c.12 Whitethroat, c.7 Mipit, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Heron over, 2 Sparrowhawk attacking goldfinch flock. (Scrubbers plus Bill Haines) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 2 Heron, 13 Mallard, 11 Moorhen, 3 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 2 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) 'Thursday 1st September 2011' *Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart and Spotted Flycatcher still present in elms in Cricket Scrub, also 10+ Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 5+ Chiffchaffs in mixed flock perimeter, Yellow Wagtail high SW 0700 (Bob Watts, James Palmer); singing Willow Warbler by platform 3, and 3 Spotted flycatchers in CS at 08.45 (David Callahan). *Brent Res: Curlew in off, Greenshank in off, 3 Green Sands, 3 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, 5 raptor day: Common Buzzard circling 11.40, male Peregrine, Hobby, Kes & Sprawk (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *East India Dock area: Curlew over @10.55 then east, Sparrowhawk, 16 Common Tern, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler. (Gary A James).\ *Hackney: 7.30 am Yellow wagtail and peregrine over clapton garden. (Jamie Partridge) *King George's Reservoir: 11 Little Egrets on flood relief channel 07.15 (Millicent Harper). *London Wetland Centre: Goshawk, Common Buzzard, Spotted Redshank, Garganey (LWC website). *Lower Chingford: 6 Green Sandpipers, House Martin flying into and out of nest in Lower Hall Road, no sign of any Sand Martins, 1 Little Egret, 1 Kestrel, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail (James Palmer) *M25 western stretch: 1 Hobby over carriageway just N of J15 at 06.40 (Andy Culshaw). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, several Whitethroat, 7 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park; 1 Kestrel seen as I was on way to shop (Michael Mac). *Staines Moor: c25 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (nearly caught juv G. Woodpecker!), flock of c60 Goldfinch & Linnet, 5 Swallow, Kingfisher (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black Tern, Common Tern, Sedge Warbler, c10 Pied Wagtail (Nigel Sluman) *Stoke Newington: 1 M sparrowhawk, feeding on pigeon. Albion Rd. (Penny Walker) *Tower hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Whitethroat still Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 1 imm male Shoveler, Lower Lake, 12:15 hrs., at least (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow res: Spotted Flycatcher, Snipe, Dunlin (KJM). *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 + Spotted Flycatcher, 37 Swallow (south east), 17 House Martin, Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, C. Whitethroat, 2 Yellow Wagtail (north), Gadwall, Tufted Duck (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Yellow Wagtail, c3 Whinchat, 1 Reed Warbler, c10 Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, c12 Blackcap, c8 Chiffchaff, c10 Meadow Pipt, c100 House Sparrow at roost. Poss Nuthatch heard (The Scrubbers texting service) 1 m Sparrowhawk in Braybrook Woods, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) Archived News News from previous months/years.